memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Medical
Starfleet Medical was a department of Starfleet dedicated to biological research and treatment of personnel. Based out of San Francisco on Earth, Starfleet Medical oversaw all Starfleet medical personnel and facilities. In the 23rd century, an office existed known as the Starfleet Surgeon General which held some command authority over Starfleet Medical, including the power to relieve starship medical officers for incompetence. ( ) Responsibilities Starfleet Medical contained many diagnostic and treatment wards, utilizing the most advanced technologies. Long-term facilities were available to care for seriously ill patients. ( ) It was also responsible for all medical research activities in the Federation. Researchers were required to obtain approval from Starfleet Medical before proceeding with new treatments and medications. ( ) Starfleet Medical was also responsible for the regulation and training of the various counselors in Starfleet. ( ) It maintained a large database of medical information available to Starfleet personnel. ( ) Starfleet Medical was also the parent of the Starfleet Dental sub-division. ( ) Events In 2151, the Klingon courier Klaang was brought to Starfleet Medical after being shot with a plasma rifle while on Earth. There, he was treated by Doctor Phlox, who had been stationed at Starfleet Medical through the Interspecies Medical Exchange. Captain Archer subsequently asked Phlox to join his crew as the chief medical officer aboard . ( ) s armoury (which was built for the episode but not used therein). ("Broken Bow" text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) In its Starfleet Medical guise, the set also included a reused pair of Ten Forward doors from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Presumably owing to Phlox's presence in the medical ward, the text commentary for "Broken Bow" refers to the room as the "Interspecies Medical Exchange ward." Other than Phlox being in the room, however, no correlation between that area of Starfleet Medical and the IME is given in the installment's revised final draft script nor in the actual episode. http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/5_Enterprise/Enterprise_1x01_-_Broken_Bow.txt}} In 2365, Dr. Beverly Crusher served with the headquarters of Starfleet Medical. ( ) Dr. Toby Russell had submitted a request to test the genitronic replicator on humanoids three times by 2368. Each time, Starfleet Medical refused to allow use of the technology. ( ) In 2369, Doctor Julian Bashir told a Bajoran woman he dated in the Replimat about his exam at Starfleet Medical. ( ) Shortly thereafter, he told Major Kira Nerys that he learned, in his first year at the medical school, never to trust a tricorder. ( ) When Doctor Crusher was faced with a board of inquiry in 2369, she told Guinan she could already hear Admiral Brooks telling Beverly how she'd disgraced Starfleet Medical. ( ) Odo visited Starfleet Medical in 2372, where they performed medical tests on him to gain information that could be used against the Founders. It was during this examination that Odo was infected with a morphogenic virus by the covert intelligence group Section 31. ( ) In 2374, Starfleet Medical hosted a conference on Casperia Prime. ( ) By 2375, one of the standards established by Starfleet Medical stated that soldiers could not be posted on a single assignment for a period exceeding ninety days. ( ) Odo contracted the morphogenic virus in late 2375, a disease that had already begun killing the Founders of the Dominion. Starfleet Medical was unwilling to assist Julian Bashir in his research for a cure and refused him access to Odo's medical file, believing Bashir was trying to help the enemy. When Benjamin Sisko requested the file, they sent a copy of Mora Pol's medical file on Odo, taken decades previously, in an attempt to hinder Bashir's efforts. ( ) Species 8472 recreated Starfleet Medical as part of their Earth simulation in 2375. ( ) , Dr. Crusher was reassigned to the HQ of Starfleet Medical again at the end of the film.}} ''In an alternate timeline, in which it took the twenty-three years to return to Earth, Tuvok was sent to live at Starfleet Medical, having succumbed to a mental condition while aboard in 2378. The holographic Doctor of ''Voyager was working at the medical facility in 2404 and was helping Tuvok, as well as working on the project to develop chronexaline.'' ( ) Personnel * Beverly Crusher * Douglas * Hilliard * Phlox * Weldon * List of unnamed personnel Category:Medical organizations Category:Agencies Category:Establishments de:Medizinisches Corps der Sternenflotte ja:宇宙艦隊医療部 nl:Starfleet medisch